A magic Anniversary
by stardiva
Summary: This is a story I wrote for the wonderful romance novel Jude's magic by Hollis Shiloh. Hope you enjoy. I do not own either Jude or Ferrous. The author has kindly allowed me to write this story .. Again please enjoy. Dedication in side.


Jude Lenard sat in the Engelhard estate's garden , He was seated on a garden bench, It was no ordinary bench. The bench had a special meaning to the young man. For this was the bench where he had given himself to his wonderful boyfriend Ferrous five years before. Since then it became their special spot in the garden.

Jude had answered a ad in the local paper for a live in companion for a ex duelling wizard who had been seriously injured during a professional duelling match. Ferrous was that wizard. Ferrous's family had hired Jude on the spot. It had been love at first sight for both.

Jude's powers of healing had gotten him the job. However it had been his kindness and sensitive nature that had won him the heart of his Ferr.

On Jude's second day , Ferrous had asked Jude if he could "touch him a little. " Which meant , Jude knew ,his losing his virginity to this wonderful man. Jude had surrendered himself to Ferrous that second day there in the garden. Ferrous had been loving in his touching of Jude's body .

With each touch, each caress, Jude had basked in the warmth and love that Ferrous's touch had given him. He had found his soulmate in Ferrous Engelheart.

Today as Jude sat there, the young man smiled at the memory. Today in fact was the anniversary of that day.

So lost in this memory,Jude did not hear the foot steps coming up behind him. Jude shivered as he suddenly felt soft lips caressing his ear.. Weakly Jude whimpered as he licked his lips.

"Will you be tender? " Chuckling slightly at this , Ferrous gently put his arms around the young man and kissed his cheek."Very tender." Ferrous soon began to gentle his was done by running his hands over his lover's body. This caused the young man to moan at his touch.

Sighing very contently Jude leaned back in his boyfriend's embrace . He whispered breathlessly as Ferrous showered his bare neck with soft butterfly kisses. "Ferr..."

Ferrous then sat down beside him and murmured in his lover's ear as he reached down to put one of his hand inside of Jude's trousers. He purred as he began to caress his lover's cock. "Silky cock."

This made Jude blush he rested his head on his lover's shoulder."Ferr...please... Stop. You know I don't like when you call me that..." Ferrous laughed at this as he ran his free hand through Jude's dark hair. He gazed at his lover contently yet teasingly as the touching continued .

"I do love that I can still make you blush. You are still my timid little bunny ,even after all this time. "

They then shared a kiss. Their eyes then locked as Ferrous rose ,then extended his hand to his partner. " Shall we retire to our bedchamber."

He then lead the way to their bed. Clothes were shed quickly and the couple sank down on the bed . They then made love and soon lay in each other's arms cuddling and talking quietly. Ferrous spoke lovingly .

"You looked very deep in thought out in the garden my love. What were you thinking about?" Jude smiled the shy smile that had been one of the many things that had won him Ferrous's heart.

" You, me , our first day together in the garden, It is our anniversary of that day."

"Ferrous smiled at this as he gently stroked Jude's bare arm . "You made a tulip bloom for me that day. " Jude smiled shyly at this but teased back " and you used a truth on me."

Ferrous smiled as he began to kiss and finger his love. Jude moaned in pleasure under his lover's touch. Ferrous spoke " I fell in love with you that day. I knew in my heart that ..." Jude stopped him mid sentence " That I was "the ONE " Ferrous hugged his lover close to him . " "You were and are still 'the ONE

'Jude blushed as Ferrous placed himself between the young man's legs and began to softly lick and kiss his lover's member .

Between each kiss and lick Ferrous murmured sweet nothings to the man who would forever have his heart. He then took Jude's cock in to his mouth and began to suck it leisurely.

Jude moaned in pleasure and carded his fingers in his lovers hair as Ferrous brought him to a glorious climax. Ferrous then released his hold and soon gathered Jude in his arms, They gazed at each other lovingly as they spoke in unison " Happy Anniversary ."

The couple shared a sweet lovers kiss. Jude soon nestled in Ferrous's arms and drifted off to sleep. Ferrous tenderly kissed Jude's forehead and soon let sleep take him in the land of dreams.

Ok this story has been made possible by the wonderful author who gave me permission to write it .. Hollis Shiloh... It is based on her wonderful novel Jude's magic. She created Ferrous and Jude and their world .. I have just been playing in their world... I would recommend you guys read her books. I give her full credit...

So hollis this is for you... You are the reason for this story..


End file.
